Keroberos's Monologue?!
by Bluegoo
Summary: Well, you don't get many of these. . . Kero is actually almost angsting in places - but pretty short. Please R&R!


I don't really think about it, not the way everyone else seems to. I mean, it was the usual scene; Sakura-chan blushing like crazy at her annoying Chinese boyfriend, Sakura's bad-tempered onnichan glowering like crazy at her annoying Chinese boyfriend, and Yue - in his true form - ignoring them all, or at least pretending to.  
  
And of course, most importantly, Tomoyo was bringing in something that looked delicious and smelled. . . mmm. . . more than good enough to eat. So naturally I offered to help with cutting the cake, until Yue butted in with some rubbish about paws not being the best method for dividing up the pudding. . . especially my paws.  
  
"Nani?! And what would you know about it? You haven't eaten in six hundred years!"  
  
"Yukito eats. *All* the time," Yue replied smugly, and detransformed to take advantage of it.  
  
Baka.  
  
And then later we were all lazing around in the sitting room, and I was dozing off on the couch - in my true form because if Yue's allowed to go angel, it's only fair that I look my best too. And of course, this was important because Meilin was there and she hasn't seen my cool-looking true form yet.  
  
"Oi, Keroberos! Shove over, your tail's on my side of the couch," Meilin glared at me. Some people just don't appreciate how lucky they are to catch a glimpse of Keroberos, guardian beast of the Seal and I sat up, ready to make a very witty and devastating retort, when Tomoyo brought in some more cake and I got distracted. . .  
  
But that wasn't really the part I wanted to talk about. Cake is important, obviously, but when we'd all finished and I'd had seconds, everyone drifted out of the room into various parts of the house to clear up the meal, and to talk, with Sakura-chan and me - and Syaoran - getting lumbered with the washing up again. . . and I don't know why they objected to a little help from my sun-guardianly powers. . . I mean. . . admittedly the curtains weren't salvageable, but it did dry them off quickly, and they didn't *have* to be so mean about it. . .  
  
So I'm on the roof, and it's night time so I can't even sunbathe, and I am bored. Touya and Yukito - no, Yue, he's changed again. . . now Sakura's getting stronger, and he has Touya's powers to rely on, he's forever swapping between his true-and-false forms. Sometimes I get the impression he enjoys doing it to confound people, but he is preoccupied now, talking softly, from above their heads are almost touching and it's a little embarrassing. . . It was bad enough with Yue's infatuation with Clow and I certainly didn't want to listen to whatever stuff he might be saying to Touya, unaware of me on the roof, so I quickly shift to the other side of the house.  
  
The master. . .  
  
I haven't seen or seriously thought about him in a long time. Well, not our old master. Of course I always remember him, with affection, and sometimes I wish he were back. . . wait, in a sense he is back. The reincarnation, that Eriol. . . it's hard to make him out. He was a six-hundred-year-old powerful magician. . . and he's also a ten year old boy. No wonder he got a kick out of threatening Sakura, poor kid. . . he just didn't fit in anywhere, not until he went back to England, not until he'd lost some of the overwhelmingly powerful magic Clow had been carting around posthumously. But still. . . datte. . . even before, he'd always had Ruby and Spinel. Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were a unit, and now I wonder how his guardians had felt when Kaho showed up and joined them.  
  
We aren't just a trio, me and Sakura and Yue. They both have other people now, and those other people have other people, and we're more like an extended family. So who am I with?  
  
It's hard sometimes, not to feel left out. I know they don't mean to, but I can't really talk with people the way everyone else can, normal people, I mean. Not many people visit expecting a reception from a winged lion. Well, some do. Eriol sometimes visits, which is fun because then I can beat Spinel at video games, and I don't care what he says, that last race was a fluke, I can beat him anytime.  
  
He isn't here now, though.  
  
I stretch and yawn. It's time to sleep. I'm always more tired at night, when the sun's magic wanes, and of course the opposite is true for Yue. I've lost sight of him and Touya, so they've probably gone inside with everyone else, Tomoyo and Meilin are sitting one of Tomoyo's videos of Sakura, and I'm in it so I think about watching. . . but I decide to sleep. I don't need company all the time, as long as when I do get company people pay some attention to me, otherwise it's just rude.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin aren't unhappy, although they don't have anyone all to themselves, not like Sakura has that gozu Li, and I realise I'm not unhappy or lonely either.  
  
I might not have a partner like that. . . but I still have other people who are special to me, and it's enough to see them happy.  
  
Especially when most of them are good cooks!  
  
Syonara! 


End file.
